Nicholas
|name = Nicholas |kana = ニコル |rōmaji = Nikoru |japanese voice = Daisuke Ishikawa (1999) Norihisa Mori (2011) |english voice = Will Wood (1999) Mark Allen Jr. (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 5 |anime debut = Episode 6 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Black |status = Alive |occupation = Student |previous occupation = 287th Hunter Exam Examinee #187 |image gallery = yes}} Nicholas (ニコル, Nikoru) is a young prodigy who excels in school and annual competitions and was examinee #187 in the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 Appearance Nicholas wears a red bow with a white, ruffled shirt, suspenders, and dark pants. He sports his black hair in a clean-cut hairstyle and always carries a laptop. He has pale skin and a fairly round face. Personality Nicholas is incredibly confident in his intelligence and enjoys showing off his knowledge. He carries a laptop with him at all times in case he needs to find information quickly. His ego is fragile; when he fails the First Phase of the Hunter Exam, he falls into shock and depression. Plot Hunter Exam arc Nicholas was seen during the First Phase of the exam,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 where Tonpa offered him a drink, Nicholas however declines the offer, learning that Tonpa was a "Rookie Crusher" based on his applicant data found on his laptop.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 6 At the start of the First Phase of the exam, Nicholas along with the other examinees follow the 1st Phase examiner Satotz through the Zaban Tunnel until they reach the Second Phase of the exam. After running almost 80 km, Nicholas begins to fatigue and becomes unable to keep up the pace. The Amori Brothers circle around Nicholas and begin to taunt him. This causes Nicholas to come under an extreme amount of pressure and become the first applicant to be deserted in the First Phase of the Hunter Exam. Equipment Notebook Computer: Nicholas uses a laptop computer to search for information about the other applicants of the Hunter Exam. Abilities & Powers Having managed to find the Hunter Exam's location, Nicholas demonstrated that he is quite capable physically and mentally. However, his skills and aptitudes weren't good enough for the actual exam. Above Average Stamina: Nicholas was able to run almost 80 km without rest during the First Phase of the Hunter Exam before dropping out, showing a noteworthy degree of fitness. He is also the self-proclaimed number one in sports among his colleagues and acquaintances. Above Average Intellect: Nicholas is the self-proclaimed number one in academics among his colleagues and acquaintances. Trivia * In the 1999 anime adaptation (subtitled version) and in Crunchyroll's translation of the 2011 anime his name is "Nicolas". * In the Hunter × Hunter movie Phantom Rouge, a character resembling Nicholas is seen selling Gon and Killua a dress for Retz.Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Translations around the World References ar:نيكول de:Nicholas es:Nicole fr:Nicolas pt:Nicolas ru:Николас zh:尼可 Category:Male characters Category:Examinee